Vehicle suspension design has recently become increasingly complex due to greater demands from the user regarding a reduced tolerance for noise, vibration and/or harshness being transferred to the vehicle cabin from driveline or suspension components. Additionally, vehicles are becoming more commonly equipped with accessories such as power steering, power brakes, air conditioning, vehicle stability systems, anti-lock braking systems and the like. Each of these systems occupies space. Furthermore, power transmission systems have become increasingly complex with the advent of a variety of emission control systems and components as well as engine performance enhancing components. Based on these trends, space has become a premium.
In one known vehicle suspension design, a suspension member is equipped with a Watts-type linkage assembly. A pivot arm of the Watts linkage assembly is rotatably coupled to a suspension member in a cantilevered fashion such that the pivot arm is positioned adjacent to the suspension member. A first Watts link is coupled to a first end of the pivot arm and a second Watts link is coupled to an opposite end of the pivot arm. Because the pivot arm is longitudinally offset from the suspension member, each Watts link includes an offset arm portion connected to the pivot arm.
In at least one vehicle, the suspension member and the Watts linkage assembly are positioned between a well used to store a vehicle spare tire and a transmission housing. To maximize the amount of space available for adjacent components and/or storage areas, it may be desirable to minimize the volume of space occupied by the suspension components. Furthermore, it may be desirable to minimize or eliminate offset loading within the suspension components in an attempt to provide more robust structures.